


case of the missing memories

by sloom_sprout



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Non Idol AU, everyone is aged down like 1-2 years but not appearance wise?, jinwoo is an elementary school teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloom_sprout/pseuds/sloom_sprout
Summary: yoon sanha holds an important piece of information in his forgotten memories.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	case of the missing memories

**Author's Note:**

> so iguess this is my first real attempt at a fic uhh idk don't expect too much,,  
> (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡

It was late into the afternoon when Jinwoo finished grading his students’ worksheets, his eyes grew tired from trying to read illegible writing and ended up giving gold star stickers to all of them. When he finally left his colorful classroom, it was time to pick up his cousin, Minhyuk, from the dance studio. It began to pour as if weeks of collected rain was released, the streets were bare as people scattered to get away from the sky’s tears. Jinwoo began to drive slower as the rain didn’t seem like it was going to let up anytime soon, due to this he was able to see a figure lying on a nearby bench with a pool of red dripping underneath them. He stepped on his breaks and rushed out of the car with a deep concern for the lanky stranger. 

He carefully approached the hurt figure to show that he meant no harm. Once he was up close, he was able to see that the eyes of the dyed blonde were barely holding consciousness. Not wanting to leave the stranger in the condition he was in, he decided to bring him to the hospital. As quickly as he could, Jinwoo carried the taller male into the backseat of his car, tucking him with a small blanket in an attempt to keep him warm. He drove as fast as he could, with speed limit in consideration, to the nearest hospital. A wave of realization hit Jinwoo as he didn’t even ask for the injured’s name, but before he could form the words to sheepishly ask, the long-limbed male uttered “my name is sanha” before passing out. 

* * *

Jinwoo sat in the waiting room twiddling his thumbs until the doctor called for him with news of Sanha's wellbeing.

"You brought him just in time, any longer and he would've lost a dangerous amount of blood" 

“Will he be alright?”

“ As long as he gets some rest and makes sure his wound doesn’t reopen, everything should be fine”

Jinwoo sighed in relief, with a few more questions he learned that Sanha had a stab wound on his stomach and a concussion. 

Sanha slowly opened his eyes and sat up in confusion to his whereabouts. Looking at the man in front of him, he asked with a slightly raspy voice “did you bring me here?” The man nodded. 

“Would you like me to drive you home?”

“Yes please,” he responded tiredly as if he would be lulled into a deep slumber by listening to another word of the man with a warm voice. 

Jinwoo leads the limping younger man back into his car, buckled him up then went behind the wheel. He waited for further instructions from Sanha but there was only silence. Patiently he asked, “Do you know where your home is?” 

“ I don’t know, I can’t remember,” Sanha said wincing, “I thought you knew” a panicked expression began to form on his face and tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Jinwoo didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t bring himself to leave Sanha out on his own, his heart wouldn’t allow him even if he tried. “Would you like to stay with me for the time being, would that be fine with you ?” 

“Please” Sanha wiped away his tears “I don’t want to be alone” he sniffled. 

“You don’t have to be, you’re going to be okay” he took another glance at the blonde’s eyes before starting the car “I promise”. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a twitter post/pic that i will link to later uwu  
> hope this wasn't too much of a mess ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
